


ANON Requested Mpreg

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Mpreg. Mickey conceived the night of 3.06 but he doesn't realize until after the wedding between him and Svetlana. Mickey runs for fear of Terry finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually completed. Anyone wants to complete it themselves let me know

The conception was a beautiful moment. It was just Mickey and Ian alone, together watching movies, drinking beer, fucking. Mickey lost count the amount of times they went at it that night. It was perfect and the next morning for a short while the perfection continued. Until Mickey’s dad caught him and everything that was good disappeared. 

Mickey got married to the woman his dad forced to fuck him and then forced him to marry, making up some shit about her being pregnant so it didn’t seem odd to family and friends. He found out he was pregnant with Ian’s kid a few days later.

He woke up one day to extreme nausea and vomiting but thinking it was something he ate didn’t do anything about it until it persisted beyond the second day. He went to the clinic and sure enough he was pregnant. He must’ve sat in there for a few hours after he found out just staring at the ground. _What the fuck What the fuck what is he supposed to do? He can’t be….what’s his dad going to do to him when he finds out?_ Mickey took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and think about what he should do. Soon he finds the strength to stand up and thinks  _If I get there fast enough I”ll be able to pack my bags and leave before anyone can try to stop me._ He dashes out of the clinic and runs all the way to his house. 

When he gets there he takes his old beat up backpack he hasn’t used in a few years and stuffs it with clothes, a thing of deodorant, a toothbrush, and whatever money he can find. He walks out of his room and heads over to where his dad kept the guns to take one for himself for protection when he sees him. Ian Gallagher. The father of his…whatever the fuck it was going to be. Mickey must’ve not heard the door knock or Mandy answering it because Ian wasn’t one to just walk in the Milkovich household especially not after….well Mickey didn’t like thinking about the last time Ian was here. Mickey dropped his packed bag to the floor and walked over to the redhead. All his worry and fear washed away when he looked at him.

"Hey" Mickey said almost gleefully.

Ian turned toward him and just nodded, no smile.  _Odd_  Mickey thought. 

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked lightly, thinking he’d know the answer. It’d been a few days since they saw each other and Mickey would never admit it but he missed Gallagher a little…well a lot.

"Came by to see Mandy" Ian answered with no emotion. Mickey tried to hide the slight pang of hurt he felt.

"Can I talk to you?" Mickey asked seriously and Ian just stared. Mickey turned towards his room "Come on. I need to tell you something." he said lighter, maybe if Mickey was just positive about it it wouldn’t scare Ian away. Ian rolled his head and followed Mickey to his room. 

Mickey took a breath and tried to lighten the mood a bit. “Wife made me take down my Nazi shit. She hates Nazis.” Ian just stood by the doorway not reacting to anything.  _Okay…that’s not working_  Mickey thought.  _Ahh maybe talk about sex that’d always get a smirk out of Ian_. “She’s working tomorrow. Why don’t we pick up where we left off? Figured she’s out fucking dudes…why can’t I?” Mickey smiled.

"Nah thanks"

Mickey scoffed.  _Jesus nothing was working. Shit maybe he already knew somehow and was pissed or something. Fuck._  Mickey tried to hide how bad he felt and took a stab a mock flirting. “Mmm hard to get’s getting me hard, Gallagher”  _Not really,_  he thought.  _Kinda feel like I might puke up everything I ate in the past 24 hours._

" ‘m leaving town"

Wait what…what the fuck…no he can’t leave town… Mickey was starting to panic. 

"…army" Ian continued. 

"You can’t" Mickey blurted out.

"what?" 

"You can’t join the army" Mickey said sternly.

"I know gotta be 18. I’ll figure a way around that" Ian’s face had anger painted clearly on it and Mickey didn’t like it. It kinda scared him to be honest.

"No you can’t….you can’t leave"

"Why not?"

Mickey was silent. Ian just shook his head and turned toward the exit of the house and started walking towards it.

"I’m pregnant" Mickey said quietly, he could barely hear himself say it but somehow Ian heard and turned to face Mickey again. His face was confused at first but then softened dramatically. 

"You’re…you’re what?" He says walking back to Mickey’s room.

"Pregnant," the word still sounded weird coming out of Mickey’s mouth, "Just got back from the clinic before you got here"

"You mean as in you yourself are not like you and your..wife?" 

Mickey nodded sadly. “I don’t know what I”m going to do, man. There’s no way my dad will let me stay alive when he realizes”

Ian nodded understanding. “Is it…I mean am I?”

"Yeah it’s yours," Mickey laughed slightly. "You really think I’d fuck some other dude after the shit with your gray-haired fuck buddy?"

Ian smirked and then quickly turned sympathetic again. “Mickey look I-“

"I’m sorry I married her" Mickey interrupted. "I just…I did it to keep us safe. I didn’t want my dad… but now… now this" Mickey points to his belly. Ian smiles both at Mickey’s apology and Mickey’s motion to his stomach, giving it Ian’s attention for the first time since Mickey told him he was having his baby. Something that was both him and Mickey was growing inside the man he loved. Ian’s face turned serious again.   
  


"What’re we going to do?"

Mickey sighed. “Had a bag packed before you got here. I can’t stay here.” Mickey shakes his head and leans down to pickup his bag by his door. “I just…I thought you should know ya know?” Ian nods as he watches Mickey head over to his dad’s gun stash and put a gun in his bag. 

"We’ll go together" Ian said as Mickey fished in the fridge from some food to pack. Mickey turned towards Ian. 

"What?"

"We’ll run off together. I’m not letting you go on your own"

"You don’t have to."

"Yes I do. I want to" Ian said

"You’d do that? Just leave everyone for me?"

Ian smiled, “For us”. Mickey put the apple he got out from the fridge on the counter and strutted over to Ian, grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully, desperately. Ian holds Mickey kissing him back. Mickey pulls away and smiles.

Ian grazes Mickey’s cheek with his hand. ”It’s going to be okay. I promise” Ian says and he leans into Mickey making their foreheads touch. 

"Well just head over to my house so I can pack and then we can figure out what to do, okay?" 

Mickey nods as Ian grabs his hand and they walk toward the door. 

"At least it was conceived out of love" Ian says as they walk into the winter air no longer holding hands. Ian was apprehensive about looking at Mickey after he said that but he did. He saw the dark haired man smile fondly. 

"Yeah. Out of love"


	2. Morning Sickness and Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up to Mickey suffering morning sickness.

Ian wakes up to an empty space by his bed. He looks around the room to see if Mickey is sitting in the chair in the corner of the room rubbing his stomach and looking outside the window or watching the tv on silent but Ian doesn’t see him around so he figures he went out to satisfy one of his cravings until he hears the faint but distinct noise of someone moaning and vomiting. 

"Dammit" he says to himself. He grabs his boxers from the side of the bed and pulls them on. He walks over to the bathroom door and taps lightly, slowly opening it. 

"Hey" he says quietly to Mickey who is doubled over the toilet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Hey" Mickey says looking over at Ian trying to smile before he feels more bile rise up and goes back to his intimate actions with the toilet. Ian makes his way over to his boyfriend rubbing his back as Mickey spits into the bowl one last time, wiping his face with tissue and throwing it in before pulling the handle down to flush.

"You okay?" Ian asks Mickey, his hands on the back of the pregnant man’s neck.

Mickey lays his head on the ivory toilet lid. ”No” he answers rubbing his stomach. Ian runs his hands through Mickey’s dark hair. 

Ian sighs, “I’m sorry”.

Mickey exhales sharply, staring at his pregnant stomach, “Fucker is trying to kill me.”

“How about we get you siting somewhere more comfortable and I’ll go out and get you some goodies?” Ian offers. Mickey’s eyes brighten at Ian’s proposition making Ian smile. “What do you want?”

Mickey thinks for moment, rubbing his stomach. “Hmm some pickles but not those fucking sweet ones the regular kind,” Ian makes a mental note as Mickey waits and continues “And some peanut butter but the crunchy type”

“Dill pickles and crunchy peanut butter. Got it.” Ian confirms. “You gonna put those two together?” He jokes.

“…Maybe…”Mickey confesses, “I don’t know man this pregnancy shit is messing up my taste buds”. Ian laughs because pickles and peanut butter sounds like the worst combination next to toothpaste and orange juice.

 ”Come on lets get you off the floor” Ian says. Mickey nods his head as he starts to get up. Ian grabs a hold of his upper arm to help him up but Mickey pushes him away.

"I got it! I can lift myself up."

Ian backs away holding his hands up as he watches Mickey struggle from his position on the floor.

"You sure about that?" Ian asks moving back towards Mickey but then changes his mind when he gets a death glare from the man.

Mickey eventually stands up and walks past Ian, “I’m not totally useless…yet”

"I never said…" Ian starts quietly but stops, sucking in his teeth in frustration as he follows his boyfriend out of the bathroom. 

Mickey sits on the chair as Ian searches the room for the tv remote, handing it to Mickey when he finally does, and fluffs up some pillows on the bed. 

"Why don’t you lay in the bed, Mick?" Ian asks as he pulls on his jeans and throws on a shirt.

"Don’t want to."

"I think it’d be better on your back if you just-"

"I said I don’t want to" Mickey answers irritated.

"Fine," Ian huffs out. "I’m just saying I think it’d be easier on you and the baby if you did" 

Mickey turns off the tv. “I’m sorry are you the one with a thing growing inside your stomach. I think I fucking know what’s right for me and this little shit” Mickey answers angrily pointing to his stomach that seemed to grow more and more each day.

"Can you not with the guilt trip right now?” Ian says trying to not roll his eyes “I’m tired."

"Oh you’re tired. You’re tired? That’s great. Who was going back and forth to the bathroom all night?"

Ian wipes a hands across his face, “Mickey, please”

"Please what? I didn’t want this thing in the first place" Mickey mumbles the last part quietly but loud enough for Ian to hear.

Ian turns around angry but trying not to raise his voice which Mickey was already failing at. “What was that?”

"I said," Mickey says forcefully and then shouts "I didn’t want this fucking thing in the first place!"

"You don’t mean that." Ian says steadying his breathing to get it out calmly. 

"Don’t tell me what I mean and don’t mean" Mickey shouts. 

"Jesus Christ," Ian says picking up his wallet and room keys off the table and putting them in his back pocket. He grabs his shoes and heads to the door. 

"Where the fuck are you going?" Mickey says with a harsh bite, no longer shouting but still filled with anger.

"To get your goddamn pickles," Ian yells before slamming the door.

Mickey throws the remote at the door as soon as it slams, watching it shatter open and the batteries spill on the floor. He runs his hands through his hair and down his face.

“Fuck.” He gets up holding his stomach as he does so and goes to fetch the remote and batteries off the floor.

He walks over to the bed and sighs, guilt etched on his face for no one to see. He hoists himself on the bed and settles in, turning the tv back on, debating on if he should send an apology text or not.

After a few moments of being comfortable he feels sharp pains coming from his stomach. “Aww man, come on…not now” He tries his best to not pay attention to the pain using the if-I-ignore-it-it-will-go-away approach which works for a few minutes longer until it becomes almost unbearable. “What the fuck?” He says gripping his stomach and slowly makes his way to the room Ian found him in earlier.

Ian is still angry…well no he’s pissed the fuck off, almost smashed the pickle jar when he put in the basket. He tries not to put the blame on Mickey, he knows the hormones are fucking him up, but godammit the mood swings are killing him. He grabs the peanut butter and decides to pick up some of Mickey’s favorite chocolate and ice cream as well thinking it’d cheer his boyfriend up some or something.

“Mickey I’m home” he says fake cheerfully as he opens the door. His eyes scan the room quickly “Mick?” Then he notices the bathroom light on “Mickey!” he yells louder, throwing the groceries on the nearby table. “Jesus Mickey you can at least answer me when I’m calling you,” he yells not suppressing his temper “So I know if you’re fucking here-“ he’s yelling louder but then stops as soon as he opens the door. 

His eyes go wide and he swallows harshly as he sees the scene in front of him. Mickey on the floor, barely conscious, gripping his stomach pain etched on his face, and a small pool of blood around him. “Jesus Christ” he says softly before making his way over to Mickey on the floor, kneeling down beside him.

“Mickey? Mickey? Baby, hey look at me.” He says soothingly, griping the side of the older man’s face and turning it up to his.

Mickey slowly opens his eyes staring at the man in front of him “Ian?” he says quietly.

“Yeah it’s me. I’m right here” He reassures him.  “What happened? Huh? Mickey?” Ian asks trying to keep Mickey’s eyes focused on him.

Mickey shakes his head “…don’t know…”  

“Okay..okay.” Ian wipes his face with his hand and takes a deep breath as he reaches his back pocket for his cell phone. “Just keep your eyes on me okay? Alright?” Mickey nods slowly, breathing heavy as Ian dials on his cell phone and tells the operator the details of what he saw, his other hand on Mickey’s side to keep him from sliding down further on the floor.

Ian hangs up with assurance that someone will be there soon and notices Mickey’s eyes growing heavier.

“Hey, Mickey no. Keep those eyes open.”

“…hurts…” Mickey says griping his stomach and takes in a sharp breath as more pain climbs up his body.

“I know but you got to stay awake.” Ian notices Mickey shivering and moves next to him, pulling him closer to him, careful not to hurt him further.

“I…I’m sorry” Mickey lets out weakly

“I know” Ian says smoothing Mickey’s hair and kissing the top of his head.

“I didn’t…I didn’t mean it”

“I know. I know. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Ian gently pushes Mickey’s head down to his chest and rubs his side to comfort him as Mickey moans and cries softly into Ian.


	3. I'm His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey in a fragile state.

Mickey loses his battle with consciousness despite his best efforts to stay awake and Ian’s best efforts to keep him awake. Luckily not too long after as he does Ian can finally hear the faint sounds of sirens coming their way. He attempts to wake Mickey back up a few times but gives up after the third unresponsive plead. He carefully eases his arm around the back of the smaller man and his other arm under his knees and gently lifts him up noticing how light he was, which worried him.  He hears Mickey moan and feels his head shift and lay against Ian’s chest.  Ian takes the elevator thankful that they happen to have chosen a motel that had one and they get out almost the same time as the ambulance pulls into the parking lot and a stretcher pulls out as soon as they appear.  After a nod from one of the EMT’s Ian slowly places a now just barely conscious Mickey down on the mobile bedding. As one checks over Mickey quickly but efficiently the other starts asking Ian questions.

“How far along is he?”

“What?” Ian says trying to take his eyes of Mickey to pay attention to the man’s questions but finding himself unable to.

“We need to know how far along he is to-“

Ian shakes his head and turns to the man. “Right, right sorry...uhh… I don’t…4 months maybe? No. No wait…5 months. 5 months.”

“Does he have any family history of illnesses or allergies to any medication or anything?” the EMT tries to get Ian’s attention again. “Sir?”

“Uh no. No. Not that I know of.”

“Do you have any family members you can call?”

“I’m his family” Ian answers bluntly. He then feels a small tug on his shirt where Mickey had been holding on since Ian laid him down and turns back towards Mickey, whose eyes are barely open.  “Hey, hey” Ian says to his boyfriend, palming his hair.

“…don’t wanna go” Mickey says barely above a whisper.

“You have to”

 “…don’t like them” Mickey says weakly. Ian at first almost laughs thinking he meant the EMT guys but then Ian looks at Mickey sadly, remembering his fear of ambulances and hospitals in general.

> _“Do you know the statistics on dying in the ambulance on the way to the hospital?”_
> 
> _“No”_
> 
> _“Well…neither do I but I’m not going to be one to find out” and after a few minutes. “ Shit do you know how many people die in the hospital without any life threatening illnesses? They say it’s the germs and shit. Dude that’s fucked up.”_
> 
> _“Mickey will you turn the Life in the ER shit off before you freak yourself out.” Ian tells Mickey as he laughs at him._

 Ian hears the guy that was examining Mickey telling the other guy that they needed to “get going”.

“I know. I know. But hey these guys are going to take care of you. They know what they’re doing” Ian assures his boyfriend.

“come with me?” Mickey pleads.

 Ian looks at one of the EMT, who shakes his head.  “Sorry. There’s not enough room.”

Ian nods sadly. “I can’t, Mick. But it’s okay. I’ll catch the next bus and I’ll be there, alright?”

Mickey doesn’t look reassured but the EMT get ready to take him anyway, his grip on Ian’s shirt tightening.

“Jack we really need to go” the EMT says to his partner. 

Ian grabs Mickey’s hand from it’s tight grasp on his shirt.  “Hey it’s okay.” He pulls Mickey’s hand off him and places it by Mickey.  Ian leans over him and kisses his forehead softly. Mickey moans and closes his eyes again the pain getting too much.

               

At the hospital Ian is ordered to sit and wait for word on Mickey. He lies about being a cousin in case anyone asks his business there. After a while and dozens of attempts to reassure himself Mickey would be okay a doctor finally comes up to him.

“How is he?” Ian asks before the doctor can open his mouth to tell him.

“What matters is the baby is fine.”

Ian stares at the doctor almost disgusted that that should be a reassurance. He tries to get his thoughts out but the doctor continues with his overly technical talk that Ian doesn’t understand. The only part he did get was that it’s “unfortunately very common in male pregnancy”.  “…The baby luckily didn’t suffer any damage.” The doctor lets Ian know.

“I don’t give a shit about the baby right now!” Ian yells. The doctor almost looks shocked. Ian breathes in to calm himself “I’m sorry…sorry. Can you please just tell me how Mickey is?”

The doctor nods “He’s lost a lot of blood. He’s getting transfusions. We want to keep him under observation for a few days but he should be fine with the right medication and should fully recover.”

“Should?”

“Will” the doctor corrects himself.

Ian nods, “Is the baby still uh… I mean… you didn’t like take it out right?” Ian tries to say without sounding like a fucking idiot.

The doctor smiles at Ian sympathetically “Yes the baby is still in the father”

Ian looks down to the ground “Good that’s….that’s good. When can I see him?”

“I’m about to check on him again in a few minutes. I’ll let you know then.”

Ian nods again and extends his arm. “Thanks.”

The doctor shakes his hands and heads back down the hallway he came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry everything will be okay


	4. Not Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is able to see Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to say screw it and finish this chapter up making it mega short but I'll be able to just breeze through the next one now. :) Thank you for your patience.

Ian grows tired of waiting for more word on Mickey until he finally hears the doctor’s voice behind him

“He’s waking up now. You can go see him if you’d like.”

The doctor leads Ian to Mickey’s room

“I’ll come by later and see how he’s feeling. See if we can get an ultrasound in,” the doctor says as he opens the door for Ian, leaving him and Mickey time alone.

Ian takes in Mickey’s sight laying on the bed, some wires are coming out of his shirt connecting to a machine, a cannula was in Mickey’s nose, and his arm had an IV in it. It’s not too bad. Ian tries to tell himself. He’s still scared shitless about what he saw.

Ian walks over to the bed. Mickey’s eyes are still closed and Ian runs his hand through the man’s hair, his thumb rubbing over Mickey’s temple. Mickey starts to stir and Ian’s hand gently caress Mickey’s face as he starts to wake up.

“Hey,” Ian says softly.

“Hey,” Mickey tries to say back, eyes blinking as he registers where he is. 

Ian tells Mickey what happened. Mickey tries to sit up, scared, his hand touches his stomach

“Is it…?”

“The baby’s fine.” Ian says smiling to Mickey. Mickey leans back relieved.

“Am I?”

“Doctor said you’re gonna be ok. You might have to stay here for a few days.”

Mickey nods and tries to look away from Ian, his eyes filling with tears.

“Hey, hey” Ian tries to get Mickey to look at him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Ian.”

“What are you talking about? Mickey…”

“I should’ve said any of that. I didn’t mean it.”

Ian looks at Mickey sadly. “I know. God, I know.”

Mickey stares at Ian then looks down. “I’m gonna be an awful fucking father.”

“No you’re not.“ Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian. “Hey. Look at me. No you’re not. None of this was your fault okay?”

Mickey doesn’t looks sure.

“Okay?” Ian says more sternly.

“Okay.”

Ian breathes out satisfied at Mickey’s answer for now. He wipes his hand down his own face and through his hair. “Just… Just don’t fucking scare me like that again?”

“I’ll try not to,” Mickey says. He smiles in an attempt to steer away from the seriousness of the situation. It works as Ian smiles back.

Mickey’s smile falters a bit as he stares at his stomach again.

“You’re not your dad, Mick.” Ian assures him.

Mickey didn’t have to say anything Ian always knew it was a fear of his. Mickey sighs nodding. Ian gently takes Mickey’s hand that has the IV stuck in it and caresses his tatted fingers with his thumb. Mickey looks up into his lover’s eyes and grabs his hand back. Ian leans down to softly kiss Mickey’s lips. Mickey’s other hand goes to Ian’s face pulling him in.

They kiss sweetly for a few moments Ian’s hand lightly tracing across Mickey’s belly. Mickey then pulls away wincing slightly.

Ian quickly moves his hand back “Shit I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Mickey says, “Just feel a little sore.”

Ian pulls a chair nearby close to the bed and sits down. He rests his arm on Mickey pillow, his fingers drawing circles on the top of Mickey’s head, intertwining in his hair. Mickey looks at Ian and smiles sleepily.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Mickey’s head curls into Ian’s arm as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Ian surprisingly soon following as his head rests in the nook of Mickey’s neck.


	5. It's a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian find out the gender of their child

The boys wake up to the sound of the doctor entering the room. Ian sits up, cracking his neck, and gently shakes Mickey’s arm. Mickey rubs his eyes and looks to Ian and then the man who just entered the room and the small machine with him. The doctor introduces himself again to Ian and then to Mickey. He explains to Mickey what he told Ian previously. When he’s finished Mickey looks at Ian unsure.

“I know that’s probably a lot of technical talk…” The doctor starts.

“I just want to know if it’s okay.”

“The baby is perfectly healthy but we want to keep you here for another few days maybe a week for your own health reasons.”

Mickey nods and Ian’s hand moves to the back of Mickey’s head, running it through his dark hair.

“Was it something…I mean…I probably fucked it up.” Mickey trails off.

“Honestly,” the doctor starts as he sets up his equipment. “Even if you had gone on regular doctor’s appointments and done everything they would’ve told you to do it’s unlikely you would’ve avoided this happening. Though you could’ve been warned of the possibility, nothing you did occurred it.”

Mickey smiles a bit. It was still a shitty situation but at least he doesn’t feel he already failed as a father.

“Now I’d like to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is fine.”

“Okay.” Mickey says and tries to sit up a little, wincing as he does so. The doctor gestures and tells him that he can lay down. Mickey rests his head on the pillow as he lifts his shirt up to reveal his stomach.

“This might feel a little cold.” The doctor warns before he puts the gel on Mickey’s belly. Mickey sucks in a breath as it hits his skin.

The doctor starts moving the transducer around on Mickey’s stomach and the machine starts making noise neither Mickey nor Ian could identify. The doctor’s face looks focused which worries Mickey slightly. He looks to Ian, feeling uneasy. Ian gives a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay.” He whispers and palms Mickey’s hair.

“Yep.” The doctor says taking the instrument off of Mickey and turning back to them. “He’s perfectly fine. “

“Wh…wha” Mickey tries to get out.

“He’s  just swimming along in there. You have nothing to worry about”

Mickey still can’t speak.

“It’s a uhh… It’s a boy?” Ian asks.

“It is.” The doctor looks between the two boys. “Oh no I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want to know.”

“Didn’t really talk about it.” Ian looks at Mickey who doesn’t look pissed off in the least.

The doctor nods understanding. “Do you want to see him?”

Mickey moves his head up and down, almost eagerly.  

The doctor puts the instrument back on Mickey and moves it around.

“Ah there,” he says after a few minutes. “Healthy boy.” He says pointing to the screen.

“Wow,” Ian says.

“Shit,” Mickey laughs turning his head to get a better look. They sit like that for a few moments. Mickey smiling at the screen, Ian smiling at Mickey.

“I’ll make sure to give you guys a picture,” The doctor says before shutting down the machine and handing Mickey tissues to wipe the gel away.

“Boy, huh?” Mickey says, pulling his shirt back over his stomach. “I should’ve known with all the trouble he’s been giving me.” He jokes as he rubs his stomach.

Ian titers as he sits back down by the bed. He rests his arm on the bed and tangles his fingers in Mickey’s hair. Mickey turns to him, face beaming.

“I’ll come back later to check on you. If you need anything just press the call button.” The doctor says getting ready to leave.

Ian turns to thank him as the doctor heads out the door. Mickey sighs, eyes getting sleepy again. Ian clears his throat, his face mildly brooding.

“You know,” he says. “We’re going to have to go back to the Southside after this. We can’t risk it.”

“I know,” Mickey looks down.

“Look I’ll talk to Fiona. Tell her what’s happening. We’ll stay at my house. I’m not letting you go back to your place especially with your dad still living there.”

“Yeah,” Mickey fiddles with the bed sheets. “And your family is just gonna be okay with that? Letting me stay there and shit”

“Well they better.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Fuck em.I live there too. I provide for more than a third of the expenses.”

Mickey nods.

“Fiona should still have that cup job too so I can use what I’d usually make and what I have saved for the birth and other expenses.”

“Yeah I got some more cash stashed away that I didn’t get a chance grab. Unless Mandy found it and took it.”

 “I”ll ask Mandy to retrieve it when we get there.” Ian says.

Mickey sighs deeply.

“Look, hey. I don’t want you to worry about it, okay? I’ll figure it all out.” Ian says and kisses the top of Mickey’s head.

“Okay,” Mickey yawns.

“Sleep,” Ian gets up from his chair and grabs Mickey’s hand. “I’ll make some calls.” He runs his thumb over Mickey’s knuckles.

“Alright,” Mickey almost whispers closing his eyes.

Ian carefully lets go of Mickey’s hand as he grabs his cellphone and heads out the door.


	6. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can blame or congratulate maryellen590 for me continuing this lol  
> Hopefully this will hold you over for a litttleee bit  
> Merry Christmas all.

A few weeks in the future Ian and Mickey are all moved into the Gallagher house (Mickey getting the rest of his belongings with help from Mandy). Terry had been arrested a month prior but neither Mickey or Ian wanted to take the risk of an early release and Mickey wanted to avoid his brothers as well, unsure how they would take a pregnant brother. 

They had settled in well, Fiona informing the rest of the Gallaghers of the situation before Mickey was released from the hospital, up until a few days ago.

"Mick, you gotta eat something."

Mickey groans and looks away from the sandwich in front of him Ian had just made. 

"Aw come on." Ian walks over to him. "Hey I'll cut it up smaller, alright?" Ian cuts the sandwich up in 4th's now and takes two of the pieces away. "See. Look."

Mickey takes a look at the sandwich and shakes his head. Ian huffs out and grabs one of the pieces moving closer to Mickey.

"Please, Mickey ? Just a few bites?" Ian negotiates desperately. 

When Mickey wont look at him Ian shoves the sandwich piece closer to the dark-haired man's mouth. 

"No." Mickey says softly, uncomfortable in every way. 

Ian sighs. "Fine." He throws the sandwich back down on the plate and walks back into the kitchen as Fiona enters.

"How long's he been like that?" Fiona asks nudging towards Mickey. 

Ian shrugs. "Few days."

"He won't eat anything?"

Ian shakes his head as he walks Fiona out into the living room so they can talk. "I don't know what to do."

"You call the doctor?"

"Nah. Guess I should do that. Gotta convince him to go though. He wont leave the house."

"Afraid of people finding out ?"

"Yeah." Ian frustratingly runs his hands through his hair. 

"Understandable. You could just layer him up. Make him wear one of your large coats. He's only showing in his stomach."  
Fiona laughs lightly. "Like one of those skinny pregnant chicks."  
"Shit. Sorry." She winces at her remark when she notices Ian not amused by it. 

Ian looks sadly back at Mickey. "He look too skinny for how far along he is?"

"Nah. I mean I'm not an expert or anything but he doesn't look too bad. Don't know how much longer I'll be saying that if he keeps up his eating habits up. Or lack there of."

"Yeah okay. I'll try to get him to eat again in an hour or so. I'll call the doctor after if he doesn't." Ian walks over to where his jacket was hanging and grabs his wallet from on the coffee table in the living room. "You gonna be around for a little?"

"A little." Fiona confirms. 

"You mind keeping an eye on him. Just make sure he's ok? I have a few errands to run."

"No problem." Fiona smiles at her brother.

"Thanks, Fi." Ian says giving Fiona an appreciative smile as he walks back into the kitchen. 

"I'll be back in a little bit." Ian says to Mickey as he kisses him gently on the lips. 

"Oh ok."

"Fiona will be here if you need anything. " He leans down and lightly kisses Mickeys bumb. "See you later, baby." 

Mickey smiles though it's apparent he's trying to avoid wincing at Ian's touch, his stomach still sore from what happened a few weeks ago. 

"Love you both." Ian says, palming Mickeys hair before he heads out. Mickey watches him go until he disappears behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah this is a really short chapter. Shit. I'll continue or try to after the holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> If ANYONE wants to continue this, inbox me on my tumblr and let me know.


End file.
